Emotionless
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Eli takes the pills his therapist prescribed him. He doesn't feel anything anymore. A little slice of Cake also a tiny bit of Eli and Imogen. Mostly Eclare. One-Shot.


**_A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? I am back. Tell a friend. -(All credits to Eminem.) Hi everyone! Did you see LoveGame? I watched it with my parents and that caused a TON of controversy between us. My parents became Cake fans instantly while I am a loyal Eclare fan. Desserts cause WAY too much trouble. (Please excuse my terrible pun.) There are details of the debate in Chapter 7 of my other story, Blindsided. It was very... interesting. After watching LoveGame, I was inspired to write this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I don't own Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare walked hand in hand, out the doors of Degrassi. Not. Eli and Clare took their own separate paths out the doors of Degrassi Community School. Clare walked out with the new heartthrob, Jake Martin. Eli limped out the door by himself without emotion. He lost all of his feelings ever since his therapist made him take the anti-anxiety pills. Now he didn't feel anything. Just then, Adam Torres came over.<p>

"Dude! How are you?" Adam asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine." Eli replied. That was his only answer to that question. It seemed now as if the word, "fine" became the only word in his vocabulary. Adam just nodded and proceeded onwards towards his house. Each day, Eli felt as if he were slipping away from the world without his emotions. Ever since they disintegrated, he became a heartless monster. He had forgotten how to love, how to enjoy things, and how to be happy. He forgot how to worry, how to be angry, along with jealousy. They all slipped away. However, Eli now busied himself with Imogen. Imogen Moreno was the new girl that almost everyone had a grudge against. Everyone but Eli.

"How's it going?" Imogen asked as she popped up.

"Fine." Eli replied. However, the words just melted away from him. They melted away like snow.

From the day that Clare told Eli that he needs help, Imogen was there to help him. Now, Eli wasn't sure if Imogen was doing more help than harm.

**FLASHBACK**

Eli went up to Clare and after a discussion about their recent, messy breakup, Clare said, "You need help."

"I have all the help I need." Eli reassured her. He wished he had said something else. Perhaps, "Yes Clare. I need help from you." However, those words just vanished as he was about to say them.

"At your service, Eli Goldsworthy." Imogen said as popped out of nowhere.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He then realized that Imogen popped out of nowhere so much. Just as he was about to say something about it to her, his words jumbled and went back into his throat. All that came out was a blank expression.

That was three months ago. Today Eli is walking into the halls of Degrassi. His smirk came back, though his personality is still like a raw potato.

Imogen gave Eli a cold hearted glare and she began to talk to random guys in the hallways. It had been a month since the two broke up and Imogen was moving on forward. Eli had found out the truth behind the lies she had told him. For all of those hours, his time was wasted away by listening to Imogen's lies. Eli always thought that she was into extremities. However, his observations were proven to be incorrect. Ever since the day Eli planned on taking Imogen paintballing then skydiving afterwards, he found that there was something off about Imogen Moreno. The night he met her parents, he got to know the real Imogen Moreno. She was just an average girl. Though he would have liked her even if she was just an average girl, he broke it off due to all of the pointless lies. Now she was back at her old game and telling guys lies about her "adventures" in various places around the world.

"I went to help with the AIDS relief in Swaziland when I was just 3 years old." Imogen bragged. Eli overheard this and snickered to himself. _In your dreams, Imogen Moreno,_ Eli thought.

After school, Eli walked past the bench Clare and he once called theirs. He noticed Clare Diane Edwards sitting there and crying. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright, but nothing came out. Instead, he did a double take and took a seat next to Clare.

Clare looked up and squeaked an apology. Eli wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was fine. He wanted to and he did. It was an odd sensation that was brewing up in the pit of his stomach. Was he hungry? No, he had just eaten a Snickers bar. What was it?

Clare soon just stared at Eli with her big blue eyes. The two began to lean in closer. Eli's eyes instinctively fluttered to a close. His stomach began to give him a weird feeling once again. Their lips locked and suddenly, fireworks went off in Eli's head. Then, Clare broke away.

"I broke up with Jake. I want to be with the guy I fell in love with." Clare whispered quietly.

"I have to be the guy you fell in love with." Eli told her. For the first time in months he had felt something. Elijah Goldsworthy had felt love again after being with Clare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So... What did you think? Your reviews mean a lot to me! I'm going to be gone for a month to S. Korea and I'm not 100% sure if I'll be able to go on a computer with internet. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and that my parents and my arguing can humor you. So that was EXACTLY how it went and it was a heated debate. Cake? Really? I personally don't ship them, but if you do, I apologize for hurting Cake fans.**_


End file.
